Long Lost Friends
by Animeak116
Summary: When Halsey managed to make a slipspace drive entire another alternate universe. She took a special child from it and made him a Spartan ll. Though while he was getting better he found himself as ONIs personal assassin on inserrectionists and Covenant alike. Will he get back home? Or will he die on reach. If he does come home what will happen when he can't remember his best friend?
1. chapter 1

Prolong

Location: Earth-Japan

Universe: Infinite Stratos

A boy with black hair and a little girl with light purple hair where star gazing in the night. The boys house not to far from them. Having a sleep over on the Military base On Okinawa.

"Hay Houki?" the boy asked.

"Yeah Raku?" the girl Houki asked?

"Do you ever wonder what's out out there?" Raku asked. "Not really why do you ask?" Houki replied. "Well what if someone up there was wondering what it's like down here." Raku replied. "I guess. Do you think we'll ever meet them?" she asked. "I hope so don't you?" Raku said before waking up.

Universe: Halo

Location: Reach

Time: July 24 2552 0728 hours

Raku had been a Spartan ll for most if his life as far as he can remember. "Its always her. Why do I have dreams of her? Of a promise someone made but never kept?" he thought to himself as he looked at his ODST helmet with forehead supplemental armor.

He turned it to the side and put on the black helmet with a gold visor. The driver a Marine, looked at him as if he needed help. "Im fine Corporal." Raku said to the driver. "Alright Ltd." the driver replied as they went to a forward operating base. When the warthog came to a stop the Spartan ll came out of the warthog assult rifle on his back and magnum pistol at his hip. He wore the Mark V Mjlnor Armor with ODST everything but with his chest plate came the counter assult/UA plate that covered his abdomen. Magazine pouches where on the armor plate that covered his midsection. As well as the ODST breast plate and TACPAD on his left arm. And a ammo satchel was on the armor plate that covered his tail bone and spine. Supplemental armor on the left leg and another ammo satchel attached to it.

He walked by a Falcon with another green colored spartan who had his helmet off but was loading a magazine with bullets.

"We lost contact with Visagrad relay lost night. All signals flat lined at 2600 hours. I responded with Trooper fire teams that have sense been declared MIA." said a man on a coms raido.

A man in blue armor spoke back

"And now your sending us?" he asked

"The Office of Navel Intelligence believes that the deployment of a Spartan team is a gross valication of valuable resources. I personally disagree." the man replied back on the radio as Raku entered the small briefing room.

He saw a man in the door way on a crate sharping his long feild knife. His EVA helmet had a skull painted on the face plate. But before he could enter the room. A robotic arm came in front of him. A women with short black hair and a lighter blue shade of armor looked at him up and down.

"Commander." the women said as the man at the radio looked at the door way to see Raku standing there.

"So that's our new number six?" another said in orange, green, and red detailed armor.

The man with the Reaper skull engraving on his helmet looked at the man before turning to the women with a Spanish accent. "Kat. You read his file?" he asked.

"Only the parts that weren't covered in black ink." Kat replied.

The man at the radio turned back to continue his conversation. "Anyone claim responsibility sir?" the man asked.

"ONI thinks it might be the local inserrection. Five months ago they pulled a similar job on harmony. Hit a relay to take out out eyes and ears then stole two fraighters from dry dock. That CAN not happen here. Reach is to damn important. I want the relay back online Noble One." the officer.

"Sir consider it done." the man replied at the radio. "Then I'll see you on the other side Holland out." Holland said as everyone in the room grabbed there gear. The man in blue armor turned to confront him.

"Ltd?" the man asked. "Commander sir." Raku replied. "Im Carter, Noble teams leader. Thats Kat Noble two, Emile and Jorge Nobles four and five." Carter said as he walked with him to the door putting on his commando helmet. "Your riding with me Noble six." The got out of the FOB amd walked to a Falcon prepping for take off.

"Im not going to lie to you Ltd, your stepping into some shoes the rest of the squad would rather leave unfilled. Me I'm just happy to have Noble back to full strength. Just one thing, I've seen your file even the parts that ONIs censors didn't want me to. Glad to have your skills set. But where a team." Carter said as he used a hand sign to tell the Falcon to lift off. "That Lone Wolf stuff stays behind." he finished. "Got it sir." Raku replied.

"Welcome to Reach." Jun, Noble three said as the entire base was everywhere. The Falcons took off and warthogs scrambled and rode off. The base became very active.

About an hour later the two falcons carrying Noble team flew to the Relay. Raku was normally a lone wolf. No one ever knew except Jorge that he was a Spartan ll. Though Raku had a hard Two months to adapt to the augmentations because it stressed out his body that he almost died along with several others. He was then taken to ONI to be there personal hit man and assassin after showing remarkable display of survival, and keeping to the shadows. Why he was sent to Noble team he never had a clue. The sad part was that Raku never went by his name after years of being ONIs personal silencer.

"Listen up Noble team." Carter said taking Raku out of his thoughts. "Where looking at a downed relay outpost fifteen clicks from Visagrad. Where gonna introduce ourselves to whoever took it out. And then Kats gonna get it back online."

"Just get me under the hood commander." Kat replied.

"Sir why would rebels want to cut off Reach from the rest of the colonies?" Jorge asked. "Maybe when we have the chance we'll ask them Jorge." The Falcons Tipped a bit before Kat said something.

"Sir we just lost our signal with HQ." Kat said. while on her small data pad. "Back up channels?" Carter asked. "Searching. . . Nada can't say what's jamming us." Kat replied. "Alright you heard her dead zone confirmed. Command will not be keeping us company this trip." Carter said. "I feel lonely already." Emile said sarcastically. As the Falcons begin to land.

Location: IS Academy middle school area - Japan

Universe: Infinite Stratos

Date: February 23, 2011

Houki Shinnono woke up from a odd dream about her old childhood friend Raku. He was wearing strange armor and looked a lot older then she remembered last seeing him. They where after all six years old when they last saw each other. Though she was also saddened by the fact that he might have forgotten who she was. Its been eight years sense his supposed death when the US flight to Hawaii was blown out of the sky.

She looked at the clock to see it was 0309 hours in the morning. Luckily School didn't start till Nine. She looked at a picture that she took out of her shelf. The frame was old. The picture looked like it could have seen better days. But it was still able to be looked at. In the picture, a boy with black hair and blue eyes was smiling. He had something on his wrist that was cloth like. It was a Ribbon, Her Ribbon that she gave him the day before he was supposed to leave to be back in the states. The ribbon was red with beautiful black details. While the girl in the picture had purple hair like her own but she also had a green ribbon tied in her hair to give her a pony tail. Violet eyes and a very adorable smile for a six year old.

"Raku, the Coast Guard and Navy never found your body. So where are you?" Houki asked herself.

Location: Reach

Universe: Halo

Area: Relay hub

Raku walked into the coms outpost as Kat stepped to the side of a dead body of a old man. While she did that Carter walked to a wounded Marine.

"Where's the rest of your unit?" Carter asked.

"We got split I don't think they. . . it sounded bad on coms." the Marine said.

"Its alright Corporal well get you a combat medic." Carter said. Kat sighed in annoyance at the burnt holes in the Relay equipment done by the covenant they had recently encountered. "Great." she said sarcastically. "Plasma damage!"

Raku turned the body over and large data chip came out of a pocket. He picked it up and showed it to Kat.

"Found something." he said. Kat grabbed it out of his hands. "I'll take that six, not your domain." she said.

"Its got a live one over here!" Jorge yelled as he pulled out a young woman repeatedly punching Jorges chest. "Its alright, I'm not going to hurt you." Jorge said trying to calm down the Hungarian screaming girl. "Jorge." Carter said. "I got her." He replied. He picked her up and set her down. "Calm down and I'll release you." Jorge said.

She spoke a phrase in Hungarian before several Zealot Elites climbed down the stairs. Jorge hit the deck as one tried to go for his head.

"Nobel what's going on?" the raido flared by one of the Falcons pilots."We've been engaged!" Carter shouted.

The Elites ran to the door on the other end of the room. One grabbed the wounded Marine. A second one used it's energy sword to slice the relay controls. It then pushed Raku to the ground who was firing his rifle which depleted the shields on the second Elite. The third tried getting a kill on Raku by trying to stab him with it's energy knife. But He retaliated by punching the split jawed square in the face. It roared at him in pain because of the punch. It was then kicked off of him and Kat unloaded on the bastard that tried to take Raku's life. It retreated along with the wounded Marine. Carter kicked Raku back his rifle and they saw the Elites walk away. The ammo counter on his rifle said seven rounds left.

"That tango blew past me! Permission to purse!?" Emile asked. "Negative 4 we need you on that entrance. 2 handle the girl! 5 and 6 clear the hole!" Carter said as he pointed the two Spartan lls to engage the covenant that where inside.

Raku dumped his current magazine and inserted a new one as He and Jorge we to what looked like a storage unit. As Raku reared the corner. He looked at Jorge who with one hand slammed the sliding door shut. And the real slaughter begins. They moved forward as a squad of Jackles and grunts with one of the three Zelots leading them. Jorge cut them down in no time. As they reared a corner Raku tossed a grenade that killed another squad of Jackles and grunts. He and Noble five reached the end of a hall and saw the last squad of two Zelots was near the generators. Raku tossed a grenade at the squad that came down the right side hall way. Raku killed the Zelot easily when the grenade popped it's shields as it ran to him Energy sword in hand. It colapsed when it died and slid to his feet before rolling down the incline. While Jorge waited for Raku to get the last Zelot out in the open it tries to hit him with a grenade from a concussion rifle. It missed but Raku managed to get it angry enough to the point where it dropped it's concussion rifle and took out its Energy sword and ran at Raku but was cut down by both Raku and Jorges automatic weapons. Once they made sure the facilities where clear of hostels Raku turned on the generators.

"*tak, tak, clang* How long?" Carter asked. "Question of my life. If your wondering how long till the station is online. Two weeks at least. This is plasma damage. All major up link components are fried." Kat replied. "Two minutes is to long." Carter said. "Which is why I'm splicing into the overlying bundle to get you a direct link to Holland. Your in my light Commander."

Carter backed up and turned to Jorge. "Find out what she knows." Carter ordered.

Jorge nodded and kneeled in front of the women and tugged her shoulder. She resisted making Emile "hump".

"Whats your name? Do you live around here?" Jorge asked. He removed his helmet which showed his face with a scar on his left eye. "I'm neven Jorge." he said. "Sara. . Sezp hatzrozatt nev. Your accent sounds familiar Sonpron?" "tengeri" They turned to the dead body of the old man. "Friend of yours?" "Father." "Sanjalom. I'm sorry." The women looked skeptically. "Why would you be?" he questioned.

"Big man forgets what he is sometimes." Emile told Raku. "She just lost her father!" Jorge growled. He walked up to Carter. "She need a psychiatric work up." Jorge said. "He's not the only one." Emile piped in. "Lock it down both of you!" Carter point at the two. "Get her on her feet. The body stays here." Carter replied. "Thank you sir." Jorge said as he walked away.

He held out a hand to the women and helped her up. She had her hand rubbing her arm as Jorge put a hand on her shoulder. The rest of Noble team fell out until Kat stated something.

"Signal, it's patchy but it's there." Kat said. "I'll take it." he said as Kat walked out. "Best not to touch anything. We don't want to ground this place." Kat said before leaving.

"Im barley getting you what's the situation over!?" Holland said through the radio. "Colonel this is Noble One, there are no rebels, the covenant are on reach, acknowledge?" Carter said. "Say again Noble One did you say covenant?" Holland asked. "Yes sir it's the winter contingency." Carter replied. "Then God help us all." Holland said.


	2. chapter 2

chapter 1

This is the way the world ends and where a new one begins.

Location: New Alexandria, Club Erara, Reach

Time: November 23, 2552

Several figures pass the dead bodys of Hunters that Raku had killed a two months prior. The figures that where with him where Ten year old children.

"Come on kids Auntie Dot is leading us to a elevator." Raku said.

The children walked behind him, weapons at the ready. When they got to the elevator The kids sat down as the elevator went below from where they had entered which was on the highest floor with a landing pad that could hold there falcon.

"Nobel One the AI that advised us to come to the club is feeding us code to a secure Underground ONI bunker that may be of interest to you specifically." Auntie Dot said in Rakus helmet. "Copy that how are the kids vitals?" Raku asked. "The children are adapting to the Spartan ll augmentations flawlessly. However due to how large there Mjlnor Armor is. They will need to wait until they grow a bit more when the augmentations have stopped to continue there estimate time if finishing up is complete. Luckily the AI that has been contacting us has a solution to our storage problems. A experimental warp pack that can carry items in a slipspace stasis that ONI have been prototyping sense the start of the Spartan ll program."

Raku looked back at the tired tall kids. Wondering if he made the right call to break into one of ONIs medical facilities to give the children Spartan ll augmentations. He had already been through enough of this god forsaken war and the death of his friends possibly family as well as the first noble team.

"Why wasn't it used now?" Raku asked. "Im sorry Noble One but that is above my own security clearance." Auntie Dot said. "Great just perfect." said a boy who was next to one of the girls. "I didn't bring my shovel." he continued sarcastically. "Can it Noble three. Dot can you say anything else about this AI?" Raku asked. "Hes been expecting you." Dot replied. "Great even more perfect." said a boy a year younger then Noble three. "Jesus its like dealing with two Emile's two." Raku thought in the back of his head.

Once they reached the first floor the kids got up in there makeshift ODST body armor pointing there weapons at the elevator door. Fingers ready of the triggers of there respective weapons. The elevator doors slid open. Only to reveal a sight that the children still couldn't get used to. A mass of bloody bodys with plasma wounds. Meaning the covenant where hear before.

"Nobel One plug me into the tower computer to get a clearer read out of the underground facility." Dot said as they entered what looked like a lobby.

Raku pulled a chip from the back of his helmet and plugged it in to the terminal nearby. As dot liked into the facilities and plans of the building. She finally got the data they needed to get to the underground lab that they where ment to go to.

"Noble One theres an anomaly. Currently the AI has requested only you and I can not go forward with you. My security clearance is being over rided." Dot warned as a door to a sub lab opened to there right.

Raku looked at the kids and back to the door. He took Dots AI chip and pulled it oit of his helmet. He then passed ot to one of the girls.

"Noble 2, Can you take care of Dot for me while I go?" Raku asked

"Yes papa." she replied taking dots chip and putting in her helmet.

Raku entered the door way and a elevator dropped slowly. And the door closed as he went down into the sub level. Once there he found the sight odd. He saw Forerunner technology like walls around him. He stepped off the platform and lights turned on. Sentinels where everywhere some building things others where on some sort of patrol protocal. He continued forward soon he saw a terminal. But what was odd was that there was a small blue AI that looked like it was UNSC related being that it looked like a Spartan.

It turned around and looked at the Spartan ll up and down. "Oh there you are. You know, For a ONI assassin, you care a lot about others." the AI said. "Depends on who." Raku replied. "Well im glad your here. There only one warp pack that was successful thats stored behind you." he said.

A pod came up from the floor. The doors opened up and what Raku saw was a pack similar to the jet pack he used when he was evacuating civilians out of New Alexandria.

"It uses slipspace as a storage. Also that Mjlnor Armor those kids chose I had them added in the invatory. As well as lots of Arms and ammunition." the AI said. "What exactly is this place?" "Do you not remember? You came from this place. From a entirely different Earth then ours."

Raku was visibly paled then what he was already. "What do you mean?" Raku asked. "There are two reasons why I called you here. Theres nothing left if the planet to save. You guys are all thats left other than the New Noble team your leading. I'll be sending you home. To a Earth thats not of this universe. But another world."

Raku wasn't shoked but what suprised him was that this AI knew something about.

"What never knew you where from another Universe?" the AI said. "No." Raku replied.

But the the Door to the sub level opened as all the kids piled in. The foor closed as they jumped down to them. They ran to find Raku once they did they where panicked.

"Whats going on?" Raku asked. "Covenant are coming in and are glassing the city again this time on us!" Noble 2 said in a worried voice. "Well that settles it im sending all you nack to Ralus home world." the AI said as a Red violent Slipspace portal opened up. "Raku unplug me i set the structure to self destruct and downloaded all of ONIs info to all your Huds. Lets move now!" the AI yelled. "Wait what .. ." Raku was then intrearupted by a Glassing beam bringing down the entrance to the facility.

Raku grabbed the Warp pack and put on his back amd turned to the kids. "Get in kids get out of here!" he said as the beam moved out of the way to let Covenant into the facilities.

The children all fired there weapons at the incoming covenant as plasma and lead lit the station up as the kids entered the red Slipspace portal. Soon only Raku and Noble 9.

"Noble 9 get the AI out of here I'll cover you!" Raku said. She was about to protest but Raku removed the AIs data chip amd put it in her hands before kicking her into the portal.

After killing a fee more covenant squads the protal began to fluctuate. Raku knew he didnt have time to hold them off so he ran through it just as it was about to close. Once it did The Elites came in further into the Facility. But they never expected the Oracles of there forerunner gods to turn on them as they fired there lazers at them the covenant tried to flood the facilities by sending more troops to get a look at whatever was inside but it was to late. The facility self destructed and The small battalion got wiped out. Leaving a very angry General Vale Gmator to slam his fist into his control console.

"General the Demons escaped." said a major. "Salvage what you can. otherwise we won't know why the Oracles servants turned there hands to the demons." the general said. but them alarms went off. "General the Arbiter requests to speak with you." said another Elite. "Patch him through." The general said.

The Screen came up on his command post to show the former ship master turned Arbiter. "General I have called to inform you of a pressing matter. Your Occupation of the planet Reach." he said. "But Arbiter our orders from the Prophet Of Truth instructions where clear to search for relics and Glass whats left." "The Prophets have betrayed the Council and murdered them. Im Asking you come to our aid as well as the Humans Aid."

This angered the general because he had lost so many troops to a squad of Spartans that where a thron in his side for months. But to this new light he was skeptical.

"Are you Sure about this Arbiter what you say is boarder line heresy!" the general said. "Im afraid not. The Prophets plan to fire a ancient artifact that will wope out all life in the galaxy if we dont stop it all will parish for nothing." the Arbiter replied. "Sir what should we do?" said another Elite.

"If what you say is true I will Join you but i will talk about it among my troops before i come to a final decision." the General said. "I only hope you chose wisely General." the Arbiter replied before cutting coms. "Sir?" one of his officers said. "Come we must discuss this with the crew and troops." the general said as they all wemt to a meeting hall.

Universe: Infinite Stratos

Area: IS Academy Arena

date: September 23 2015

To say Ichika Orimora had a bad day was a understatement. He hated his damn luck. First He finally gets to see Houki after a long time though she was rarely talking to him at the moment because of another childhood friend Rin.

"Damnit!" he said as he felt another impact from Rins double bladed Staff whatever the hell it was called at the moment. "Damnit why are yoh trying to kill me!?" Ichika demanded. "Im not going to stop until you remember damnit!" she screamed with a war cry as he dodged another attack. "How the hell is that gonna help me!?" he thought.

But sadly as his luck would always have it An unknown IS had broken through the arena barriers shields causing blast doors to fall over the on lookers due to the unknown attacker's. "What the hell is that thing?" Rin Stated with hit blooded anger at her match being interrupted.

System: locked

Unit: Unknown

Weaponry: Unknown

Current sheild level: 5000

Ichika's Hud blared up. "The hell another IS?" he thought. "Ichika get to the pits!" Rin saud as she flew near the crater. "What!? no theres no way im leaving you behind!" he yelled back. "Shut up and get to the damn pits! your the weaker fighter here!" she said.

But then a lazer almost hit her directly if he didn't go into over drive on his thrusters. "Just what the hell is that thing?" he said allowed. "Alright Identify yourself!"

He got no response as he let go of Rin. Bit then it flew towards them with the intent to kill. They dodged and Attacked back.

In the control room however Houki and Cecilia was worried. After a little argument with Cecilia about trying to help out in her "Blue Tears" Sniper IS Ichika's sister basically jist verbally slapped her in the face reasoning with the hormonal teen.

"If only someone can help right now." Houki said aloud. "Same here." Maya sensei said as well. "Alert, Alert, Unknown Energy Surge detected! Warning, Warning, Unknown Energy surg detected." The Alerms went off.

"Maya what the hell is that?" Chifuyu asked. "I dont know?" Maya said as she looled at the monitors. Sparks where shown to be floating around.

"Wait where's Houki?" Cecilia asked. Chifuyu looked around to see that Houki was gone. "Oh Son of a Bitch!" she yelled.

Houki managed to get the door to the control room open via a few hacking tricks she learned from her older sister. She ran to the Pit dock till she was at the edge of it. She looked at the battlefield. Ichika was hit into a pit. She saw that it was about to hit him when she spoke up.

"Ichika! If your a man! If your a man then defeat the Enemy completely!" she screamed out.

But the it looked at her. She was shocked that it pointed its arm her and fired. She closws her eyes not wanting to meet her end that is until she was pulled back forcefully by someone. And when she opened here eyes she saw several people im armor and that hey all where somehow in a large blue shield. One of them that was Red themed was beside her.

"Are you hurt?" the red clad girl asked. "Yes im fine." Houki replied.

The Red colored girl nodded and got up with a odd looking rifle. looking at the Unknown IS still going at the sheild.

"Noble 2 hows the girl?" Raku asked with his arms extended before pulling them back. "She good noble 1." the girl replied. "She seems to be good just shocked where here." Noble 2 answered.

"Copy that Noble 3, 4 help Noble 2 escort the VIP out of here. 5, 6, on me 7, 8, 9, provide cover fire when the sheild drops." Noble 1 said.

Houki was confused at there jargon but thought that there voices where to young. Way to young to be In the military.

"Roger." the children replied. 2, 3, and 4 wemt to Houki amd took her away from the fight as the Unknown IS knocked out Rin and Ichika amd decided to deal with the Humans that dare challenge it.

2, 3, 4, and Houki ran down a hall way back to the control room. However they where met with Chifuyu looking at Houki amd the three children.

"What do you three want with us?" Chifuyu demanded. "Nothing just here to help." Noble 4 responded.

Chifuyu was about to ask another question but they sprinted back to the arena. "What the hell where you thinking!" Chifuyu asked. "Theres something off about them. They seem like children but im damn sure that there no more than ten years old!" Houki replied. "Wait what!?" Chifuyu said suprised.

Raku was in a serious problem. The machine has already knocked out Nobles 6, 7, 8, and 9. 2, 3, and 4 have yet to return. He looked at the two unconscious mecha pilots still knocked out.

"Damnit! This thing doesn't let up!" Raku thought. "Noble 1 where here!" Noble 2 shouted.

But before Raku could turn the machine looked at the three kids and without hesitation it fired at them causing them to be blown back and hit the wall knocking them out to. "NO!" Raku Roared with anger. He turned back to the machine. His gave out a angry growl. "Im going to rip you limb from limb!"

Raku them ran straight at it. Unmanned IS didn't expect this from the Spartan and tried to attack him with its other still functioning arm sense Ichika sliced off ots other arm. He punched the hand that was about to hit him and the fingers to the IS bent unnaturally. It looked at its destroyed hand them back to the raging Spartan and got another punch to the gut this time causing its energy sheild to disperse amd the Armor protecting the circuitry cracked amd bent deep. It recoiled back and held its abdomen as if it was in real pain it looked down and saw sparks fly out of it. It then looked up and looked up and got a fist to its face cracking the helmets metal aslo releasing sparks. It was shaking as it recoiled back again. But not of because of ot being hit. It visibly shook with fear that it was able to take damage from a mear human in personal body armor. But before it even thought about retreating Raku jumped onto it amd repeatedly punched it in the face. The armor began to crack amd dent with every hit.

In the control room however Houki and the others watched as a single man in a rage about his comrades being hit take on the Unknown IS with his bare fists. They watched in horror as to how this was even possible.

"How is he doing that theres no way a single person much less a man can literally punch a IS to the point of damaging it to cause dents in its armor!" Cecilia spoke up. "Who knows maybe he was created to take on IS units just by himself." Chifuyu spoke. "Then why have a team?" Houki asked. "Maybe they are all the same as him they just work as a team. But that still doesn't explain how they got here." Maya sensei said.

Warning Warning

Energy fluctuations has emp locking systems

All clear Energy fluctuations gone system restore time: 3 minutes

They all looked at the camera to the Put hanger amd saw a red portal but then it desappeared. "That was odd. Maybe they came through that portal." Maya sensei speculated.

They all turned there heads to the Screen of the Arena battle. The Spartan didn't let up. He was going full force and wasn't holding back. The IS looked drained and had dents and some armor cracked or simply pulled off like dead skin. The man then pulled out a blue ball from his armor utility belt and ran again at the Unknown IS. He jumped and twisted around to get on its back his legs firmly planted on its own utility belt. It tried shaking him off only to be meet with a fist in its back. He pulled off the back piece of the back armor which showed half a IS core. He the did the same to the other armor plate. And with one punch. The Spartan armed the plasma grenade and stuck it to the core like he did when he destroyed Covenant Scarab tanks. he then jumped off and it exploded destroying the upper half and severely damaged the IS core. but it was still moving. Raku walked up to it and with one mighty tug he pulled the IS core out of its place. He tossed it away. Thinking that it was a victory but then the IS self destructed blowing him to the arena wall. Making an imprint of himself against it before falling to the ground. Tired from the fight previous amd now he let the unconscious that was ebbing at him take over. He heard the voices of women all round him. Little did he know that Houki watched as he was carried off to the infirmary as well as the other armored savors of the day.

"Just what are they?" she thought to herself.


	3. chapter 3

chapter 2

Unknown compatibility

date: September 24, 2015

location: IS Academy Chifuyus office, Japan

The day has been hectic for Chifuyu. First a unknown unmanned IS attacks the school and her little brother personally. But the most shocking thing she saw yesterday was at least a medium squad of armored soliders. Attacking a IS with conventional weapons such as small arms and grenades. Whatever that blue grenade did surely wasn't a normal one. But that wasn't the craziest. Some idiot who had the idea of videotaping the fight of a single armored man go toe to toe with a IS.

What was really interesting was the fact that one man could take down a IS with basically there bare hands. Thinking over of how the man literally ripped off armor plating that protected the IS core was really scary.

"*sigh* I need a damn vacation." she muttered under her breath.

She hates the fact that the person who did record the attack on there cell phone. Which she for some odd reason had on her during school hours. Decide to do a gutsy thing for snap chat. The girl decided to take a photo of her crushing the man in armor to death after the Unknown IS exploded causing him to crash into the wall. Which she has to get fixed out of her damn pay check again!

And if its one thing she hated was that when something like this happened she always loses a good chunk of her paycheck.

"I honest to god swear that the IS introduction to the world should have remained an idea. At least id only have to care for my brother and not worry about girls coming to a damn school to worship me like some fucked up goddess to eradicate men of the face of the earth!" she screamed in her mind.

Looking over paperwork and the days class schedule. She was teaching home room soon but had to check up on two injured students as well as any progress on those odd soliders.

"Chifuyu are you there?" Maya sensei asked. "Yes im here whats going on?" she asked. "Well Ichika and Rin are awake and heading to class after a late breakfast. However you might jave to come to the Hospital wing to find out more on the soliders that are knocked out." Maya replied. "Thanks. I'll be there in a moment." Chifuyu said as she got up from her desk.

She left her office and went to the medical wing. "Just what is going on here?" she thought to herself.

She eventually got to the medical wing amd opened the door. The doc in charge was a young fourteen year old Girl.

"Well Chifuyu-san haven't seen you in a while." the women said. "Naomi Mendez." Chifuyu greeted back.

"If your wondering about the mysterious soliders I had to get a concrete slab for the one in the high tech armor with a odd pack on his back. Oddly where having a problem with removing all there armor."

Chifuyu frowned." your curtain about that the other eight look like they put on that armor by hand."

"You be suprised its actually also vacuum and magnetically sealed. So unless we have the right tools we cant get them out of those armored shells."

Chifuyu thought of her options but was taken out of her thoughts when the door opened. She looked at the door and saw Houki in it.

"What are you doing here shinonno?" "I just wanted to thank the soliders for keeping me safe when i ran out yesterday." she replied.

"Which reminds me how the hell did you get the locks to the door offline?" "What you expect me to to just sit and watch one of my friends get hammered by a IS to the point of death."

"No I expect you to follow orders." Chifuyu said sternly. "My god I hate kids." she said to herself.

"*sigh* Come on you think i didn't learn a thing or two from my sister before she just ups and leaves?" Houki replied.

"Anyways now that your here maybe you can help with something." Chifuyu said.

"Like what ma'am?" "*sigh* can you call yoir sister we may need her help getting these soliders out of there armor." "oh ah sure hold on a sec."

Houki took out her phone dialed her sisters number. But of course Houkis sister Tabane was just as energetic as ever.

"THANKYOUFORCALLINGTABANETHE GENIUS! HOWMAYIHELPYOU!?" Tabane said loudly through the phones speaker.

"*sigh* I know where going to regret this. Hay Nee-san."

"HOUKI! IM SO GLAD YOU FINALLY CALLED YOUR BIG SISTER FOR ONCE!" Tabane said again loudly.

Houki and the other two women just facepalmed for the lack of control that Tabane has.

"Hay Nee-san ah Orimora sensei needs a bit of help with something."

"OHMYGODITSADREAMCOMETRUE! I CANT BELIEVE SHE ASKED FOR MY HELP!"

Houki looked at the two women with her and both sighed.

"This is probably the worst idea we ever had. Ever." Naomi said.

"AWW YOU HURT ME NAOMI!"

Chifuyu decided this was getting no where and decided to talk. "Tabane we need some help with some tech when by any chance can you come to the medical wing?"

There was utter silence on the phone till it disconnected from Tabanes. Then a large earthquake shock through the ground. A large carrots shaped pod popped up near Naomi's desk and expensive medical equipment. The door propelled open and a girl with light purple hair, eyes, and wearing a blue maid outfit launched out of it. The women that came out tried to grab Chifuyu but she moved out of the women's grasp.

"CHI-CHAN!!!!!" Tabane said as she tried hugging Chifuyu.

"Yeah I think where definitely going to regret this." Houki said to Naomi.

"Damn it! TABANE!!! That X-ray machine was expensive! Now its coming out of my check how am I supposed to pay my bills!!!!" Naomi shouted at Tabane.

But unfortunately Tabane wasn't listening at. And was rather busy trying to grop Chifuyu and say a bunch of random stuff.

"CHI-CHAN what do you need what do you want you want my Yaoi and or Yuri game collection? You want me to give you a make over of my personal expertise? Or you want me to marry you and have your kids?"

Naomi and Houki shuddered at she last sentence. As much as they don't mind homosexuals. But Naomi really wished she'd learn about that political correct shit storm when she was older. But Tabane didn't help at all when she'd sometimes downloads them on Naomi's personal devices.

Chifuyu having enough about whatever the hell Tabane was talking about. She wacked the side of her head with a titanium alloy clipboard she had on her for such occasions like this.

"Get a damn grip already! Im not playing this bullshit game. Now act like an adult before I wack you so hard with my clipboard your head will turn into scrambled eggs!"

Tabane who was still rubbing her head from the clipboard attack. Turned to her and whined pouted.

"Your such a buzz kill Chi-chan!"

Naomi whispered to Houki." Id think we'd be better off if buzzer was killed." she joked and the two girls laughed.

"So Chi-chan what do you need?" Tabane said in a normal if not scratchy voice.

"We need help with getting them out of that armor." Chifuyu said pointing at the nine people.

"huh this is odd. they all have he same armor type just different helmet visors and the amount of magazine pouches. but all in all the armor looks ugly. and I hate the color black." Tabane said but got another wack up side the head.

"I didn't call you to criticize the armor I need them out of it!" Chifuyu sternly stated.

"Your so mean Chi-chan." Tabane moaned in pain.

She then got her act together and snapped her fingers. A hardlight chainsaw appears out of nowhere as she was tested it with a good few swings. Only to have a now really terrible migraine from being hit by Chifuyus clipboard of metal death.

"Owi! why Chi-chan?" "I said get them out of there armor not hack off there limbs!"

Naomi now was starting to get irritated. She wanted to help these soliders get better once they woke up but cant tell what injuries they might have. But the fact that Tabane cant act like a damn adult and do this professionally then playfully would have made getting to her patients faster!

"Hay Houki remind me again how I know Tabane?" Naomi asked.

"Your older brother and I where best friends." Houki replied looking down remembering the good times they had together.

"Then explain to me how your parents raised a man child?" Naomi asked.

"Well lets just say she was a very rebellious child. And that she got into atuff that she wasn't supposed to by hacking or building her way out." Houki replied.

"I missed the peace days rather then this mess. And looks like your older sister owes me a new X-ray machine again." Naomi said.

Houki sweatdrops in irritation. "Yeah shes had a bad habit of doing that."

Finally Chifuyu strong wordedly to Tabane to stop joking around and start working. Calling her a buzz kill Tabane snapped her fingers and a keyboard popped out of nowhere. Further more quantum shift bracelets appeared on the nine soliders wrists each sporting the color thats painted in there armor.

"Quantum shift bracelets?" Naomi asked.

"Well i dont have the proper tools to release the locks on there armor dispite what Chi-chan claims that the other eights armor can come off at will yet still be stuck in place is beyond me. So quantum shift is the next best thing unless you want to saw off the armor while risking slicing open a to making one of the bleed to death." Tabane replied.

Naomi nodded as Tabane did her tech magic. Soon a bright white light incased the nine knocked out soliders. They where now wearing there bodygloves as there armor was gone. There faces shocked the four women.

The one in the higher tech armor looks like a late teen. But the rest look like ten to eleven year olds!?" Naomi said as she looked at all there faces.

Naomi was so confused at all there faces. But she had to get to work. Taking her medical data pad and made new files for her patients.

Patient 01: Male, red spiky hair, orange eyes, and tanned skin.

Patient 02: Male, Silver high and tight hair, orange eyes, lightly tan skin.

Patient 03: Female, blonde hair, lilac eyes, and lightly tan skin.

Patient 04: Female, black hair, red tipped highlights, silver eyes, and pale skin.

Patient 05: Male, blonde spiky hair, wisker like battle scars, blue eyes. slightly tan skin.

Patient 06: Male, blonde straight hair, darker blue eyes, slightly tan skin.

Patient 07: Female, navy blue hair, lavender eyes, pale skin.

Patient 08: Female, red hair, green eyes, slightly tan skin.

And finally

Patient 09: Male, black hair high and tight, light blue eyes, light tan skin.

Naomi looked at her last patient and thought something was off. He looked to familiar. Way to familiar.

"Naomi. Is there something wrong?" Chifuyu asked.

"No but this patient looks like. . ." she stopped her self.

"he looks like your older brother?" Chifuyu said while looking at a family photo Naomi had on her desk.

"yeah." she replied.

Naomi went back to her desk and grabbed her stethoscope and a floating machine and it powered up.

Tabane noticed something in patient 09s chest pocket that appears to be unquantum shiftable.

"Hay Houki can you be a dear and take whatever is in patients 09s pocket in his chest theres something in there." Tabane asked.

"ah sure." Houki replied.

She got close to the last patient as she reached for the pocket. She grabbed several strands of metal as well as some fabric of some kind. Whe she pulled them out of the pocket. She was shocked at the piece of fabric she saw. It was a red ribbon with black detailed design.

"Tabane can you quantum shift there black suits? theres no zippers on them to take em off."

"Okie doki . . . ah doc you might want to see this." Tabane said in a shocked almost scared tone.

Naomi turned around and saw why she was shocked. All of them had scares and battle wounds.

"its normal they have battle scars but there's line scar tissue. thats to clean and cut to be battle wounds." Naomi said as she looked them over.

"Why would these cover there entire bodys?" Chifuyu asked.

"Im not sure Chifuyu-san." Naomi said as she got her scanning equipment.

She then programed the machine to scan all the soliders. However something kept nawing at her. The ninth patients image kept coming back at her that its a older version of her older brother. She was then pulled out of her thoughts when a few beeps sounded. Looking at her pad she noticed something odd about all there bones. They glew brighter then any bone scan shes seen. But then Tabane said something that she never thought was possible.

" Augmentation. . ." Tabane said in sadness.

"What do you mean sis?" Houki said looking at the red ribbon still in her hands.

"Augmentations. They where putting stuff in there bodys whoever did this." Tabane said.

"Wait if what you said . . . " Naomi stopped mid sentence and looked through the files of her patients X-rays.

She nearly had a heart attack. Her tablet pen dropped from her hands in shock.

"That. . . that explains everything. Someone grafted there bones with a dense material!" Naomi shouted.

"Calm down Naomi what do you mean grafted?" Chifuyu asked.

Naomi sat in her chair in shock. "It makes senes the kids usually tall hight. Those to precise new looking scar tissue. They where apart of some sick twisted super solider experiment!"

Looking over the scans again she then noticed that the eight kids had fresher scars then the ninth patient.

"The kids augmentation look recent. About a month ago by the way they are fading." Naomi muttered out.

"Well lets just hope they wake up and tell is what happened. Houki leave those on the table. I have a feeling there important to the solider." Chifuyu said as Houki who finally took her eyes off the ribbon and set it down on Naomi's desk.

There was a horrible feeling all the girls had at the same time.

"Tabane how do you know about augmentations?" Naomi asked.

"Hacked into some servers in the German government. They augmented one of there special forces units with a enhanced eye." Tabane said. Feeling down trotted about knowing these things.

Naomi looked down at her scans of the soliders and also noticed something at the base if everyone of there necks. Somethings metallic by the looks of it. She was disgusted with all of this. She went to patient 07 and also noticed the exact spot of where the metallic piece is located.

"Houki can you help me real quick theres something the scanners picked up on there necks."

Houki nodded her head and help her move patient 07 to her side. Her suspensions where correct. And it angered and disgusted the two girls the most. On the back of her skull at the base low close to the neck. There was a chip like object that looks like it was infused to the back of her skull.

"Can we place her down! I dont think i can look at it much longer." Houki asked.

Naomi nodded and gently placed patient 07 down on her bed. They took a few steps back from them and tried to come up with conclusions as to what the hell was going on. Houki sadly had to go to her sink and return her breakfast.

"So whats the situation Ducky?" Chifuyu asked.

Naomi was used to being called ducky. Mostly because she likes watching a show called NCIS. The character Doctor Malard was her favorite and if you ever watched NCIS then youd know that his nickname given to him by his colleagues was ducky.

"Im suprised you ever still called me that Chifuyu-san. But from the looks of it. There beyond tired and stressed. Those knock out moments that happened yesterday was probably for the better these kids look lile there new to the military life of little sleep and always fighting." Naomi said while looking through her pads data scans showing there vital signs.

"Hiw long till any of them are up?"

"Uncertain Chifuyu-san. There also beyond malnourished and from the looks of there stomach contents they barley had a decent meal yesterday before showing up." Naomi replied.

Hearing Houki hurl for the last time Naomi went to her and used her stethoscope to check how shes doing.

"You okay Houki?" she asked.

Wiping her mouth with a nearby paper towel she looked at her dead in the eye.

"Who in the hell would do this to children? Who did it must have been insane or knew what she was doing and didn't even think about the moral high road!" Houki replied

"I dont know Houki. Whoever did this I hope is imprisoned." Naomi said helping her childhood friend up.

"Well then gets some rest ducky. I'll come by every once in a while to check up on them. Come on Houki your late for class. Tabane thank you for your help." Tabane said.

"Your. . . welcome Chi-chan." Tabane hesitantly said.

Chifuyu and Houki walked out to get to there classes as Naomi did some more digging. But was at a loss as Tabane picked up the red ribbon with the black detailed design on it. Naomi looked up from her files and noticed some distress on her face.

"You ok? You look like youve seen a ghost." Naomi said

"In a weird way i have." Tabane said.

They noticed that there where dog tages around there necks and decided to look at them. but all there is was the same word and a number code after it.

"Why would they have dog tages but no real names on them?" Tabane asked.

"Because the people who did this probably didn't want there real identities out and about. You know the If you het caught you dont exist."

"Yeah i guess. well ill be going then." Tabane said as she entered her carrot pod.

"Oh and ah ill have some new X-ray machines delivered to you when i get back. Sorry about breaking them."

Planet: Reach

Location: ONI building, New Alexandria

timeline: two months prior to new Noble team formation.

Date/time: August 24, 2552 25:55 hours

Jun looked out the glass windows of the ONI building they had just Evaced. he sighed in disappointment as all he sees is buildings in flames. The towers still standing lay empty luke a ghost town as Jun checked them out eith his thermal function of his binoculars.

"*scoffs* Used to be the crown jewel. Not anymore." He said as he turned to Raku. "Hay you made it." Looking at Raku closer he saw he had Jorges dog tags.

"*scoffs* its like a regular family reunion." Emile said holding onto his knife.

Raku held out Jorges dog tages to him only for Emile to stop him.

"Keep them. He gave him to you. I'll honor him my own way." he said.

"Jorge said he'd never leave Reach." Jun started.

"*laughs* The big guy was sentimental." Emile finished.

"He just gave his life thinking he saved the planet. Cant fault him for that." Carter said.

"Sir is that rumor true about Gauntlet and Echo teams are assigned to civilian evac ops?" Jun asked.

"Those are senior level communications." Carter said as he looked at Cat.

"I hear what i hear. Point is why put Spartans on defensive deployments?" Cat asked.

"I need that link to SATCOM Cat." Carter said irritability.

"Chasing it. But this consle has more shrapnel then transceivers." Cat replied. "You didn't ananswer my question."

"You want to know if where losing?" Carter asked.

"I know where losing! I want to know if we've lost!?" Cat replied. Soon the counsel lit up and a signal was found on the radio. "Its Colonel Holland hailing us!? What the hell is he doing on a open channel?"

"lets hear it." Carter replied.

"South west quadrant of the City over? Sierra 259. If you are receiving, I am authoring overriding security protocols to link to this channel." Holland said over the radio.

"How long for a secure link?" Carter asked

"Cant promise secure anymore." Cat replied.

"Can covenant trace it to us?" "I could. . ." But Cat was interrupted.

"Noble Leader. This is a priority 1 hail. If you are receiving. Acknowledge immediately."

Cat handed Carter a ear mic over her shoulder. "Make it quick." she said as Carter took it.

"Carter here.Yes sir"

"We got movement. Multiple covenant air vacating the area." Jun piped up. "And there in a hurry."

"How often do you see covenant retreat for no reason?" Emile asked.

"Radiation Flare BIG 40 million nutguns." Cat yelled.

"Just lost Holland whats going on?" Carter asked.

"Atomic excitement scrambled the signal 90 million now!" Cat replied.

"Source?" "Close! Airborne!" Cat said.

"How close?" Carter asked.

They then heard a ignition of a beam and it shattered the glass causing the air to forcefully get out of the building.

"That Close!" Cat replied as they grabbed there gear and headed to the elevators.

Cat and Raku entered one elevator and the other members of Noble team entered in another.

"First glassing?" Cat asked. "Mine to. Dont worry I'm on it. Our best bet is a fallout bunker in sublevel 2. 96 meters northeast. We get orders from Holland sir?"

"Where being redeployed to sword base." Carter said.

"Sword!? Covenant own it now!?" Jun ranted.

"Which is why they want us for a touch and burn op and keep Doc . Halseys excavation data from falling into enemy hands." Carter retorted.

"If it hasn't already." Cat piped in.

"Maybe. According to Holland the covenant are still hunting for something!" Carter said.

"When does he get calling about demolition being priority 1 Gahhhhhhhh!" Cat said as she fell.

A round from a needle Rifle shot her in the head. Raku caught her falling body. She was limp and didn't react to him holding her. Raku took her pistol and started firing at the zealot Elite. The reat of Noble team fired there assult rifles. However all in vain as there bullets didn't even penatrate its shield. The pistol clicked empty as Raku fired the last round and the Phantom left. He put it on his thigh guard as he dragged her body to the bunker.

"Come on, Come on get in!" Carter yelled.

"Leta go come on!" Jun also yelled.

The door closed and darkness followed as Noble team waites for the glassing to stop.

Date/time: August 25, 2552, 0300 hours

Location: entrance to sub level 2 fallout bunker

Planet: Reach

Noble team slowly came out of the fallout bunker. First Jun, Raku with Cats body, Carter, and last but not least Emile. Jun took a flare and popped it as blue smoke came out. He tossed it in hope a friendly vehicle came to evac them. As luck would have it a pelican spotted there flare and flew to them to pick them up.

Location: IS Academy Medical Wing, Japan

time: 12:35 hours

Naomi was looking over there vitals making sure that they are ok. Though she noticed that a couple of them had a spike in brain activity. Mostly by how there eyes moved they must be dreaming. Though Patient 09 seemed to be the most active of the nine in there sleep. She heard someone shifting and she looked to notice one of them was trying to sit up. Patient 04 was getting up rubbing her eyes then her head.

Naomi instantly went to her and set her back down.

"Hay take it easy you just came out of a coma." Naomi said.

The girl looked at Naomi confusingly as if she didn't understand her. But Naomi noticed that the girl was then shocked. As if she was missing something. Patient 04 looked at her hands then touched her face. However she was very shocked when she looked down only to find herself in a blue hospital gown and her standard issue black female undergarments. Her face lit up red like a Christmas tree. She was apparently embarrassed at her lack of clothing or rather armor.

Naomi just looked at her with curious eyes as the awake patient did everything she could to cover herself. She couldn't help but giggle at the girls innocence.

"Hay your ok. No one will hurt you here. Do you have a name?" Naomi spoke but the girl again only looked at her in confusion.

Naomi was puzzled at this. But then again the girl might not know Japanese. So she tried English.

"Hay do you have a name?" Naomi asked.

"Yes. . .Its Ruby. . . Ruby Rose." the girl responded.

"Ok language barrier solved. Now to get an idea how she got here and well everything else." Naomi thought. "Well Ruby can i ask a few questions?" she asked.

Ruby nodded yes but Naomi could tell that Ruby felt a bit uncomfortable. Naomi updated her pad and set the name of patient 04 to Ruby Rose.

"Well id like to ask where did you come from. Whens your birthdate? who are your parents and why did you come here in armor armed to the teeth. And how old are you?" Naomi asked.

"Well im from the planet Remnant before it was Glassed, I'm Ten years old. My birthday is April 10th, 2542. And my parents names where TaiYang Xio long, and Summer Rose. As for the armor amd stuff. Haven't you even been paying attention to the news?" Ruby asked.

"Well yeah buy the only thing thats of yet is a terrorist cell called Phantom Task. other then that its odd for the rest of what you said. And you couldn't have been born on the year 2542 because it's 2015." Naomi replied.

This shocked Ruby which Naomi could tell. Ruby looked around to see her other friends/family/teammates.

"I dont understand why are we here we should leave we need our armor and weapons!" Ruby said frantically and sacred.

"Easy sweetie. You just had a large amount of adrenaline in your system. Just calm down I swear that whatever was attacking you and your friends is gone."

"You dont understand we have to leave otherwise they will find us!" Ruby said worried because the women didn't even understand.

"Please calm down sweetie. Now tell me what was it thats chasing you as you say?"

"The covenant! They could come and kill us we need to evac this station now!" Ruby said.

"Its alright. Theres no danger here. And also your not in the place you call Remnant your on earth. In the IS Academy of Japan in fact."

Rubys eyes went wide at this.

"This doesn't make sense how can it be 2015 when its 2552. How can we be on Earth and not some other Colony from that teleporter on Reach?" Ruby started asking herself.

"Well um im sorry but those planets amd these supposed colonys you mentioned. They dont exist. Do you know what a IS is?" Naomi asked.

Ruby shook her head no. Naomi started to speculate that red portal that the staff in the arena control tower was a portal to another dimension. A hellish one from how scared the ten year old is. It was horrible to see such a young girl so frightened for her life. But the girls eyes lit up for realization.

"My helmet wheres my helmet and Phyrra!" Ruby asked.

"Phyrra?"

Ruby pointed at patient 08.

"Thats Phyrra! I need our helmets!" Ruby said frantically.

"Hold in let me explain first a second ok?" Naomi said concerned about Rubys mental stability.

Ruby nodded as Naomi explained what had happened in the past seventeen years from 9/11 to the introduction of the Infinite Stratos system or IS, the White Knight incident. And that she and her team was in there medical ward. As well as many men getting discharged from there military services dispite going to hell in back due to the wars in the middle east because of Islamic Terrorist organizations like Al Qada and ISIS. Even one Female terrorist group called Phantom Task that uses IS for war and killing innocent people.

"So what your saying is that these people. Phantom Task was responsible for this unmanned drone yhat knocked out me and my team?" Ruby asked.

"Its only speculation as of this time. But being that we have seen them use IS for war like that unmanned drone. Anyways my friend Chifuyu is on her way here to talk to you. So id suggest full cooperation." Naomi said.

Ruby was hesitant but nodded. Being that she was awake Naomi checked over Ruby like any normal physical. Doing all the necessary things and changing things to Rubys new medical file.

"You know your kind of odd for a ten year old." Naomi said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one im sure that being 5'9 at your age is impossible unless you grew up in a Oxygenated incubation chamber after you where born? As well as somehow grafting your bones with something not normal or the fact that you have scar tissue that still a bit bright meaning that someone gave you surgeries because most of the scar tissue on your body doesn't look like battle wounds. And those that do why where you fighting a war so young?" Naomi asked.

"Thats something od like to know as well." Chifuyu said coming into the Room.

Ruby took one look at Chifuyu and was a bit afraid. Chifuyu saw her get a bit afraid and smiled warmly.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to startle you. So whats your name kid?" Chifuyu asked.

Ruby looked at Naomi and she nodded and smiled.

"Ruby. Ruby Rose, You can call me Ruby, Rose, Sierra 115, or Noble 2." Ruby said.

"Jesus whats is up woth this kid?" Chifuyu thought. "Well Ruby I'm Chifuyu Orimora. Im a teacher here at The IS Academy. As well as a instructor. Is it alright if i asj some questions?" she asked.

Ruby nodded as Chifuyu continued.

"Well id like to know how you managed to grow so tall?" she started.

"Im sorry but thats still rather classified. all i can tell you is that Im apart of the Spartan program of my own free will." Ruby said.

Ruby looked at patient 09. The back at Chifuyu. She picked up on this and asked.

"Why is Patient 09 important to you?"

"Because he took me in amd raised me as his own after my parents died."

"how did they die?" "Id rather not talk about that day." Ruby replied.

"If i can ask who did these surgeries on you? Its clear that who ever did this isn't human?" Chifuyu said in disgust at what was done to Ruby's body to get her into this state.

"Papa did." she replied.

Naomi and Chifuyu looked at Patient 09 then back at Ruby.

"Why did he do it!? This . . . this is just wrong to do this to children!" Naomi said.

"How do you think he felt when it was done to him. How do you think he felt about doing it to us. Dispite how inmoral the surgeries and stuff was. He gave us a choice. We choose. The Covenant took everything from us. Dont you think hed be worried we wont be able to care for ourselves. After he tried killing himself to protect us?" Ruby replied.

"But why?" Naomi asked.

"The covenant is ruthless. They kill all in the name of a ancient alien race known as Forerunners that believes they are gods when there not. There not. Just a Race of aliens that died thousands of years ago. Have you not heard of them?"

Naomi and Chifuyu looked at one another. Ruby looked at them puzzled.

"Have you not watched the news? How do you not know!?"

"Well Ruby id like to believe you but everything you said just doesn't exist. The only thing thats happening ia basically the threat of Islamic terrorism and another terrorist organization known as Phantom Task. There the only things causing chaos on Earth." Chifuyu said.

Ruby had confliction in her eyes. It was just to good to be true.

"I need mine and Phyrras helmets they have something i need to check." Ruby asked.

Chifuyu looked skeptical about it but decided to get the quantum shift bracelets that had Rubys and Phyrras odst helmets. After summoning the helmets she passed them to Ruby who had worry in her eyes. Ruby on the other hand checked the back of the helmets and pulled out two chips that had a light sky blue and a regular blue color to them.

"Please be ok." Ruby mumbled. "Hay dot new guy you there?" Ruby called out to the two chips.

Chifuyu and Naomi looked at each other with confusion. It was odd that Ruby cared about these chips. Not to mention she talked to them like she knew someone was in one.

"Listen kid i dont know whst those are for but." Chifuyu waa then cit off by the appearance of the two AIs.

"Jesus Christ! it looked like i was staring int the void. What was that shit!?" the blue colored AI in armor said.

"It appears to be called a Quantum shift physics. That put onto the void like a storage unit. Much similar to that of the Warp pack that you led us to RT-2701-R-2700-RTX." The AI that looked like a UI interface said.

Ruby sighed with relief as the AIs where ok.

"Anyway sup kid what do you need? Amd dont call me by my long serial number. Its boring as fuck. Just call me Church." Church said.

"Id highly advise against it. Though it appears we have some questions fue to our sudden appearance. Church." Dot said.

Church looks to his left and sees a Naomi with her mouth literally on the ground. And for once in her life Chifuyu was aww struck.

"Who, what, where, when, how?I HAVE DO MANY QUESTIONS!" Naomi ranted.

Ruby nervously smiles at the four in awake in the room.

"Yeah we got a lot of explaining to do." Church mumbled.

After Six hours of explaining. Dot and Church saw that both Chifuyu and Naomi where quite shocked at what happened in Rubys time line.

"This is so bad. Really bad." Chifuyu said


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 3

Triple S IS compatibility

 **time:** **1:00 hours**

 **date: September** **24 2015**

 **Location: IS Academy infirmary**

Slowly but surely all the patients knocked out began to wake. It was interesting to say the least. They still acted like children but like in a professional manner. Chifuyu probably thought that it was due to this war all those ten year olds talled about. However dispite all the kids being awake patient 09 was still asleep. Naomi looked over the new medical records for the "Spartans". There names sounded like they came from ancient history or folklore. Naomi just left it at that and looked over the updated medical files.

Patient: Ruby Rose, very cheerful but very shy around new people, apparently the best sniper in her little group, one of two only 9 year oldsof the group. very protective of her "father figure" patient 09. other designations: Noble 2, or Sierra 115

Patient: Yang Xiolong, most outspoken of the group but can be very professional when it calls for it, best hand to hand fighter or so she says but also loves shotguns, has some sort of crush on Iskandar Darkon. Not that anyone can't tell already. VERY protective of her sister and her hair. other designations: Noble 3 or Sierra 116

Patient: Iskandar Darkon, possibly the most selfless person in his group, preferably uses some sort of energy swords where he's from, but mostly knows how to use a grenade launcher. other designations: Sierra 762, or Noble 4

Patient: Hephaestion Darkon, has a VERY large crush on the clueless Ruby Rose, Same sword skills as Iskandar his older brother, preferred weapon is a semi auto Shotgun, really cares about his older brother amd his friends, playfully fights with his brother, Really deadly with his sword, hands, and semiauto shotgun. other designations: Sierra 451, or Noble 5

Patient: Uzumaki Naruto, basically the joker and one that makes the group laughs, cares deeply about his friends, and cares more so about Patient 09, seems to be clueless about crushes though, most of the time hes like Ichika Orimora when his best friend is blushing around him, is very deadly with a LMG. other designations: Sierra 201, Noble 6

Patient: Hyuga Hinata, Shy and caring dispite having to be in a war. has a innocent crush on Naruto, cares deeply about her friend. wants to better herself. Uses DMRs and sniper rifles preferably DMRs. other designations: Sierra 777, Noble 7

Patient: Jaune Arc, very very socially awkward. And like Ichika is very unaware of another patients affections. But is a natural born leader being that everyone else is listening to him. Second ine command? Uses an odd Assult rifle. other designation: Sierra 234, Noble 8

Patient: Phyrra Nikos, Obviously has a huge crush on Jaune, is very skilled in hand to hand like Yang and Hinata, cares about her friends. basically a master at any weapon. other designations: Sierra 235, Noble 9

"Man this is a handful." Naomi thought aloud.

She looked away from her updated medical logs for the people of another world as it seems sense all eight of them came from the same entry point. So the thought of lying right then and there is out of the question. While they do suffer from what looks like mild PTSD. There perfectly fine medically speaking but she was concerned about them.

All and all. They are well behaved in Naomi's book. Well except for two of the four boys. Iskandar and Naruto have had a habit of already pranking some school students that come in for a check up about useless crap. And by the Grace of God she had the patients because theres only a little more time before she kills something is one more girl comes in and complains about breast size!

"So Doc.Mendez what do you suggest?" a women named Alcott asked to increase her breast size.

"Well im not particularly experienced in that field of Breast growth Alcott-san. Why dont you go and look over Health reports on the Internet? Surely something might help you out with your little problem." Naomi replied trying to not show her annoyance to the teenage girl.

"Alright well thank you for your time Doc.Mendez." Alcott said and left the Hospital wing. "Oh one more question."

Naomi slammed her head against her desk after having survived a day of "work" to only not be left alone.

"What!? Alcott-san!?"

"Do you think Ichika qill like it if i wore a *whatever undergarments you consider comfortable in night time activities* in bed with him?" Alcott asked.

Naomi's eye twitched and let off a lot of killing intent to ward off Alcott.

"I dont give two shits about what you think of your clothes for Orimora-san. Leave and if i hear anything about breast enlargement just to get into his pants. I WILL MURDER YOU AND ALL YOUR FRIENDS! Do I make myself CLEAR!?" Naomi said with a threatening demonic tone.

"Yes ma'am ill let all the others know as well!" the mostly composed British aristocrat yelled and ran for dear life.

Naomi deactivated her killing intent as her other patients in there hospital gowns came out.

"Want was that about Naomi-san?" Iskandar asked in a confused manner.

"Yeah what with the killing intent that we felt?" Ruby asked.

"*sigh* Im sorry guys its just infuriating what these girls come in here for. Most of the time its for stupid idiotic reasons. That im not going to mention till all of you are at the least 17 or 18. Im not sure your Papa would like it if a stranger talked to you about something that he should probably discuss with all of you." Naomi sighed in defeat.

"Hello anyone here?" Rin said as she came in.

Naomi groaned and slamed her head against her desk. The eight ten year olds looked at her in confusion as to why she was hitting her head against her desk.

"Oh hi there. Im Rin what are you people doing here?" Rin asked.

"Oh just here for the moment where just waiting on papa." Ruby replied.

"So anyway Doc. can i *sadly had her mouth covered by a British blond and dragged away*"

Naomi lifted her head in a sigh of relief.

"Once you kids get a job you'll know the stress of what i go through as a doctor/medical nurse at this school." Naomi said aloud.

"These girls are weird." Naruto said aloud.

"Yeah they all talk about enhancing there bodys to go out woth some useless moron named Orimora. If I where them Id go search a military base for a few actual good men as in like men that are actual gentle men." Yang said.

"You kids dont know the half of it." Naomi complained.

"Looks like papa is waking up or is having a nightmare." Ruby said as she looked at Raku.

He waa tossing and turning violently. Ruby was correct. He was having a bad dream. Naomi was about to try keeping him down but was pulled away by Naruto.

"Dont. When he gets like this. It's best to leave him be. At least when he's moving. He should wale up soon or go back to sleep." Jaune said to reason with the young doctor.

 **Reach** , August 29, 2552, 2200 hours

"Noble leader. Seek immediate medical attention. Noble leader please respond." Dot said over the radio.

Raku came up to the pilot area but he stumbled as banshee fire lite up the insides of the pelican. Emile with a grenade launcher in hand fired hitting one of the Phantom escort banshees causing it to fly into another one.

"Sierra 259, please respond." dot said again.

Raku got up to the pilot area seeing a arm drop a helmet. as he struggled to maintain balance to see if Carter was ok.

"Noble 1. You are alarming me." dot said scared of not getting a response.

Raku came up to Carter. Plasma burns all over his blue colored armor one of his eys where blood shot. Some new cuts opened up on his face.

"Not sure how long shes gonna stay together! Skys are Jammed up anyway! Got to get her off her Ltd." Carter said.

"Sir." Raku spoke up.

"Not gonna hear it. Get the package ti the Autumn." Carter cut him off.

"Done"

"Not yet its not! Emile go with him. Its a ground game now!" Carter said looking back to the sadistic knife and shotgun user.

"Its been an honor sir." Emile replied with a fist tap to his breats plate.

"Like wise. I'll Do what I can to draw there fire. Six, that AI chose you. It made tge right choice." Carter said.

Emile and Raku stood at the edge of the pelican door. Raku keeping a firm grip on the AI data chip holding Cortana. Carter turned a little over some small hill like area and held out three fingers.

"On my mark." He said. As he pulled down his last finger and made a fist he yelled. "Mark!"

Raku and Emile jumped out of the pelican. Landing in a sink hole that had tunnels. He inspected the Data core Doc.Halsey gave him. It looked fine, he looked up to see that the pelican they where in was badly damaged with more banshees trying to bring it down.

 **Earth IS universe** , IS Academy infirmary.

Raku woke up from one if his dreams. Well more like a memory he hated to relive. He hated the fact that there deaths still haunted him. The only one left of the original Noble team that he believes is still alive is Jun. But even he knew that was a low possibility. Looking around the room he noticed that he wasn't in that arena of sorts but in some sort of hospital. He rubbed his eyes but felt something off. He looked at his hands and body and saw that he wasn't in his Mjlnor armor.

"shit im screwed!" Raku thought.

He also noticed that he was surrounded by very familiar people. He turned to the silver eyed girl. Who looked happy.

"Noble 2 report." he said.

"Whatever that AI did with that teleporter it ether sent us to the past or sent us to another dimension." Ruby replied.

"So we have no ID'S for this world. That means we may have to forge some." Raku said aloud.

"Actually boss, the guy in charge of thia place has asked the US for some paperwork for our identities and a clever backstory. Though because of how liberal the US is at the moment the secState didn't mind making that stuff for us. but we need tou to complete the rest. The principal in charge of this school would like to see ypu soon." Naruto replied.

"I see. Might as well get it over with. Noble 8 your in charge. And do keep Noble 3 and Noble 6 from causing any trouble with the people of his place. What exactly is this place?" Raku asked.

"A IS Academy. Apparently this place is like a high school but only people from around the world come here to learn how to pilot a mech known as a Infinite Stratos for there particular country. And heres the part thats going to make you have a migraine. Only females can pilot them. And as a result all the country's military except for America have disbanded there military in favor of these IS mechs. Even British." Iskandar informed.

"Huh so what about men all around the world?" Raku asked

"There basically replacing the common house wife or taken a job in the civilian sector. Except the Middle East and Israel. Israel still have there armys and have also adopted some IS research in joint with America dispite the current chain of command of liberals but they dont want to look bad infront of the people for abandoning there closest ally much to there disappointment." Jaune informed.

"Well thats new." Raku joked causing the other kids to laugh.

Ruby came back with some clothes for him. He thanked her and went to the head to change. (head=bathroom in military talk). He wore Black, grey, and dark grey camo cargos, black shirt with the punisher skull, black jacket with red detailed strips, and black boots.

"Im suprised that they have cloths for our hight." Raku said aloud.

"Noble leader, the principal would like to have a word with you." Dot said in his head out of the blue.

"Thanks Dot." Raku replied as he was about to leave the room. "Oh and Noble 8 make sure Noble 6 and 3 dont prank the school and staff causing disturbances."

"Hay!" Naruto and Yang said at the same time.

"Yes Noble 1." Jaune replied as he left.

Walking into the next room he saw Naomi sleeping on her desk muttering about the students and there stupid needs. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over the young 14 year old. He then went outside the hospital wing and headed to the "principals office".

Naomi was sleeping peacefully about blowing up the IS factorys because there the cause of her stress as a doctor. Mainly because of the damn high schoolers ranting about not a good enough "fun bags".

"Screw Chifuyu! The next time I hear something about getting a bigger busy size to impress the clueless moron I'm killing him." she said to herself in her sleep.

A beeping noise woke her up as she rose her head. Looking at her computer screen she saw that here Nine patients where IS compatible. Even the boys, though half tired she went back to sleep before her eye opened in shock as she looked back at her computer screen. Looking through all the data of the blood test she did. All of them where S rank of IS compatibility. Her eyes then drifted to patient 09. He was a SSS rank. Higher then even that if Ichika Orimora.

"Just what the hell is going on?" she thought to herself. "Theres no way those people have IS compatibility!"

Another beep took her out of her thoughts. Looking at the screen. It was the blood test of patient 09. And if the SSS rank on him hadn't shocked her enough. This suprise dod to her core. On the screen, was old files, Identity Matches, Identity papers, and most of all. The name, and a old picture of a face She had seen a lot at her home when her mother was still alive but bed ridden after bbeing found by the US Navy after there military transport was shot down and it crashed on to a island. It was a old picture of her brother when he was sux years old.

Many thoughts flooded her mind. She put the blood test work again through the machines making sure she did them correctly. She then felt the blanket fall off her back and wondered who put it on her. After another twenty minutes a beep was heard. She looked at the computer screen again. And there it was. Her brother was matching patient 09. She then took the six year old photo amd ran it through a program to determine who a person looks like when they reach a curtain age. she then aged the photo to seventeen, sixteen years old. And there it was more matches start to align.

She sat back onto her chair with a look of disbelief on her face. Her brother whom her mother saw take a direct hit if a large round at there military transport. Was somehow alive when he shouldn't be. Was it just for her mother to cope with the lose of two of the three important people in her life? Or was this some bastards sick joke just to mess with the fact that she no longer has a family after her mother passed if a unknown illness.

"Just what the hell is going on!?" Naomi thought.

 **IS Academy Head Masters office**

Raku came into the office which looked odd for a decorative stand point. Cogs and there sounds where active in the room. A man in a black suit with a green hanker chief around his neck. Most likely for style. His odd cain on ths left side of the large desk. His hair and eyes where grey and the way he carried himself he seemed yo be a veteran.

"Greetings I'm professor Ozbin of the IS Academy." the Headmaster said.

"Nobel 1." Raku replied as ge shook his hand.

"You know you dont need to use code names here Raku." Ozbin blantently said.

"Ive never been called that in a long time sir." Raku replied.

"Surly you must want to know why I know your name." Ozbin said.

"Alright well how do you know my name thats been all but lost to me?" Raku asked as instructed.

"Because I never forget a face. I was one of your fathers closest friends. And Even before your disappearance I knew you where alive. Because when they found your dead body it was horribly deformed genetically. So where have you been for the past few years." Ozbin asked.

"Sorry sir. Thats classified. What I can tell you is that ive been doing missions for the UNSC. Thats all im at liberty to say." Raku replied.

"Im afraid that I've never heard that UN acronym. Are they the ones that took you?"

"No there counter intelligence agency called ONI did. The rest is classified and also personal. I never really wanted to leave. But I had no choice in the matter." Raku replied sadly.

"I see, I'll have the US government update your records and have some Identification for your friends." Ozbin said.

His computer at his desk beeped meaning he has a email. He looked at his screen and then looked back at Raku.

"if its alright Raku would you and your squad mates like ti attend the academy?" Ozbin asked.

"I thought that only females, which is bullshit, could only pilot IS mechs." Raku replied.

"That was the case for years. Now there's only a hand full of young men that can. which consists of Ichika Orimora, and now You and the four boys in your team. So how about it?" Ozbin asked.

Raku thought about it. Not for himself but for the sake of his team. He had to think about a shot ton of things he never possibly considered. One, he was a solider of the UNSC, dispite being kid napped from this world somehow. And he'd be considered UA (UA=unauthorized absence) and can be punishable by death if he didn't leave this world soon and return to duty. Two, his squadmates are unregistered Spartan lls which means he'd be doing some jail time for bringing civilian children inti Top Secret ONI facilities. Jail time for using said facilities to turn the kids into Spartan lls.

Three, Unless Admiral Hood intervenes hed be doing jail time after the war if they won. Four, they have no way of getting back unless by Gods Will theres a Forerunner teleporter that can teleport them back to there original Universe. Five, ONI will have his head if he didn't return to war and painfully question his squadmates as to how they got there armor, Dot, and the new AI called Church. Six, even if he wanted a change of pace from being deployed constantly the government's of the world would want to hunt them down and do twisted experiments on them.

But ge can deal with them when they come. For now he'll just have to stand by toll the AI's found something.

"When do we begin?" Raku asked


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 4

 **Year:** **2015**

 **MM/DD: 09/25**

 **Location: IS academy**

 **country: Japan**

 **Universe: Infinite Stratos**

 **Time: 11:00 hours**

Things where looking up to the New Noble Team. Well almost, The Headmaster of the Academy Ozbin had the males employed as Security guards during the day then for a hour when classes where over they trained in Raphael Revive units until they can get more personal IS units that Tabane herself will be building. But it's just that for now. The Team always socialize amongst each other ignoring the people around them. They of course where socially awkward with there fellow peers after having grown up in a environment. Of course that environment was people or aliens where trying to kill you every few doors. Bit it seemed like a relaxing vacation compared to what they had to do beforehand. Though they weren't aloud to use there Mjlnor or ODST armor while patrolling the grounds due to them being "unusual" and "not common" armor. Much to the younger boys disappointment.

"Oi when are we going to see any action?"Naruto asked aloud.

"Yeah dude how can you say that after all the hell we've been through on Reach?" Jaune replied.

"Well thats the thing. Ive had a pretty uneasy trigger finger sense we took this job a month ago. Want to know what. It boggels my mind as to how these hormonal teenagers can even concentrate on even learning to pilot these damn mechs." Iskandar stated.

"Church anything to add?" Hephaestion asked.

"Nope your all right which is why we have Auntie dot with the girls." Church replied to there mics. they all laugh.

"Ok i got it. So the girls where late for class this one morning so i had to escort them to there homeroom. Then just as they entered baam! that Laura Bodiwig chick slaps the "Only known" male IS user and everyone is like you b!@tch how dare you slap Ichika~kun in the face. And she didn't give a damn you should have seen it it was hilarious as hell!" Naruto said.

"Hum where have i heard that name before? Boss?" Iskandar said looking at Raku in woodland cameos and coyote fox tan colored body armor and a woodland Kevlar helmet with safety goggles like the other boys.

"Hum seems like this entire place is crawling with fan girls. If you ask me id send them to Paris Island MCRD(Marine Corp Recruit Depot) before they touch a IS. These people lack baring." Raku replied taking a bit of his broccoli chedder soup while reading a newspaper.

"At least they only know Orimora is the only male IS pilot. Otherwise we'd not be able to get to do anything on while they block our way." Iskandar pointed out.

"Well true though i got to admit that his harem are pretty decent pilots. Though they constantly fight for the morons affection dont know why though." Hephaestion said.

"Actually i think that one chick that practices Kindo whatever it is has a bit of hots for Boss. That or she is just getting emotionally qleshy about having two loves and she cant chose." Naruto stated.

"No she doesn't Naruto otherwise she'd be studdering like Hinata when she talks to you." Raku replied still reading a newspaper.

"What caught your fancy?" Jaune asked.

"ISIS has gotten a hold of a lot of land. And the Iraqi army are just running leaving equipment behind." Raku replied.

"Sense when has the middle east ever not been a shit hole. I cant wait for Trump to win the 2016 election." Naruto stated.

"Wouldn't count on it." Raku said folding uo the newspaper amd finishing his soup.

"Well looks like chow times over boys back to the usual." Iskandar pointed out at the clock.

"At least we get real chow this stuff is good compared to those energy bars we had." Hephaestion said.

"Hay i was lucky to get anything to eat from my small town." Naruto laughed.

"Shut up." Hephaestion said.

"Hay boss you doing clean up if the mess hall today?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah dont worry if im late." Raku said as he pulled up his mask.

"Got it." Jaune replied as he put on his woodland cameo Kevlar helmet and his goggles.

Reslinging his rifle to his back he went to the kitchen to grab a roller with a trashcan a mop and mop bucket and a rag amd a smaller bucket amd began cleaning the mess hall. Eventually the bell rang for lunch for the students. He just ignored the students as they came and go getting meals. Soon the other half of there team came in.

"I cant believe we cant hang out with the guys i mean we are friends and fireteam members!" Yang whined as she say down at there table.

"Just be patient Sis besides we get to practice with our machines after classes." Ruby replied.

"Yeah but to be honest id thought that they'd have a bit more freedom though." Pyrrha stated.

"Well the Arena is open for practices for the tournament in two weeks wamt to use that time to practice out tag team formations?" Ruby asked.

"Yes id be good to do so." Hinata replied.

"Yeah lets just hope that Ichikas fan club doesn't ruin anything. After what that Larua did to him two weeks ago id say he needs to stop letting women beat up on him." Yang stated aloud.

"Well he is a rather odd boy for being the only "official" male IS user in the only School for Training IS users and be that its was a only female school till he showed up." Auntie Dot said in there minds.

"Yeah." Pyrrha sighed.

They really wanted to talk to there other teammates. After all they went through two months of blood sweat and near death encounters with the covenant that to be away from there brothers in Arms during the day like they uswd to was such a buzz kill for there time in the damn place. They then saw Raku mopping about near there table. They knew only two instructors knew English and that only one other student knew two they decided to try to talk to him.

"Hay Raku hows your day." Ruby said getting his attention.

Raku looked up to see who was calling him and finally noticed thw girls. He them mopped to them.

"Noble 2, girls." He replied.

"Hay boss just wanted to ask how was your day?" Yang asked.

"Other then having to deal with hormonal teenagers who cant look and read signs and they slip and fall amd blam me for it sure why not my day was great." Raku replied.

The girls laughed at theee bosses unfortunate luck.

"Well after lunch where heading to the arena to practice for the up coming tournament. Want to get the rest of the team to watch us?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sorry girls but only me, Naruto, and Jaune are gonna be there the other two have to patrol the dorms." he replied going back to mopping.

"Its no fair that you guys cant join us during the day and only spending a hour of training after school." Ruby said disheartening.

"It is unfair." Hinata stated sadly.

"Sorry girls but we have to keep a low profile. Especially if any of those other students get suspicious of us." Raku replied.

"Hay boss. You think we'll ever get home?" Yang asked.

"Im unsure Noble 3. Just behave yourself out there we dont want a repeat of last week." Raku replied going back to his job.

"I think our hyper lethal leader is starting to dislike this place even more then we are." Yang remarked.

"Yang its only been a month." Hinata replied.

"To true my navy blue haired friend. To true."

"Grrrr." they heard a girl grumbling.

They then turned to see a girl with dark purple hair tied back into pony tail with a green ribbon. She was walking away from the group of girls surrounding Orimora. Houki passing by she noticed the four new "transfer" students and decide to talk to them for a bit. Before moving on.

women at least four years older then the girls but three years younger then Houki came by in a lab coat. Her hair was blue like it was dyed and also had blue brown eyes.

"Hay Houki mind if I join you girls?" the women asked.

"Oh Doc.Mendez. Of course your welcomed here." Ruby replied.

With a sigh the fourteen year old doc sat down. The girls looked to one another in silence.

"How long?" the girl asked.

"Im sorry what?" Ruby replied.

"How long did you know Raku?" Naomi asked.

The girls got up with there trays and Ruby pointed to the back tables. Naomi followed suite.

"So what is it you two want to know?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well how did you and those boys meet Raku?" Naomi asked.

"Long story short we where all friends visiting eachother on our home. But then it was attacked. Raku found us and hleped us learn to fight to live." Yang replied.

"Theres more to it isn't there?" Naomi stated.

"Yeah but not here. Or ever please." Ruby muttered.

"Look girls Im a doctor. Dispite how old i am I do want to help you guys out." Naomi replied.

"Look we just dont want to talk about it." Hinata said.

"*sigh* Fine. So what have you girls been up to? Shopping?" Naomi asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No not really just practicing for the tournament." Pyrrha waved off.

"Thats great. Any discomfort with the IS?"

"No but i prefer my Armor though." Yang replied.

"Sorry you know what Ozbin said." Naomi giggles. "Besides haven't you girls even tried to socialize with the other students other then the boys and me?"

"We prefer our Fireteam."

"Well I think that Raku would want you guys to make friends." Naomi replied.

"Well if you haven't noticed those girls aren't in the least bit interested in us. Not to mention they tried several times to "see the light" in "Ichikaism"." The girls laughed.

"Oh thats rich. But yeah i fan see that after all nearly everyday i get bombarded with questions like "how do i lose weight faster! How can i make myself more pretty worh all natural items. And it goes on and on and on. Sometimes I just want to shoot him then myself to haunt his ass." Naomi laughed.

"So Doctor why haven't you tried getting into the school as a IS student. I mean If Raku is IS compatible then aren't you to?" Hinata asked.

Naomi unconsciously dropped her fork at the question like they where talking about a taboo.

"Its complacated like your guys story. As a matter infact theres a reason why i hated even seeing a IS." She replied choking on her words.

"We understand. Well if you ever fell like the need to talk to us Raku is normally back at his rook with the other boys at 7." Ruby said as they heard the bell.

"Well girls its been fun talking to you. See you all later and i promise to watch your guys matches." Naomi replied as they went there separate ways.

Naomi walked the crowded halls as students went to there classrooms. She couldn't help but try holding in tears as she walked back to her office. A little known fact that no one knows but Chifuyu is that she resented the IS. Absolutely loathed the creation that Tabane made. Because it was the very thing that took her brother and family away from her in the first place.

 **Year: 2006**

 **MMDD:** **04/12**

 **Location: 100 miles off the cost of Hawaiis Marine Base**

 **Time: 12:22 hours**

Naomi was in a seat next to her mother while her older brother was in a seat on the otherside of the Plane. Her brother was acting odd this morning. After going to bed he just. Was different was all she could say and that was a day ago. But little did she know that the night prior. Her real brother was replaced by a Flash clone left behind the UNSC ONI operatives in the middle of the night.

She often wondered what Raku and her father talked about. More often then not it was mostly about talking about Raku Joining MARSOC when he was older. Which he would like to do as well. But Today was probably one of those off days. After all what could a five year old know that her parents dont. But she definitely knew that he was off. But then something unexpected happed. The engines exploded on the wings of the plane. The pilots turned on the seat belt signs as they tried slowing the planes decent. A Island came into view and the pilots of the plane tried to slow there decent so that they could land on it. Of they land in the ocean the plane would just get destroyed and decintagrade.

The plane shook violently as they closed in on the island. Then with a lot of force the plane landed on it but the trees and large rocks on the mysterious Island started to tear away at the planes outer shell. Thankfully they came to a complete stop. Unfortunately the plane wasn't alone. Soon a black Unknown IS broke through the top of the plane and killed the pilots. There screams where silenced but the dread in the air was ever present.

The passengers that where still awake that haven't died on impact or where knocked out desperately tried to undo there seat belts while they where successful they tried to run to the back exit of the plane. But before they even had the chance to get to tge tail end they heard a door get torn off its hinges. The survivors looked back in horror to see a unknown black looking IS. Naomi and her family tired to stay hidden from view of it as it rushed towards the tail. People where shouting and screaming to get the damn emergency door to open but it was blocked by something on the outside.

Then when the black IS was ten feet away from the crowd trying to escape. It opened fires on them with its SMGs. The screams of there deaths where horrible to hear. Naomi covered her ears to lock out the horrifying sound. But the screams and gun fire was still to loud and it echoed in her terrified four year old mind. She then looked over the corner to see why the screams stopped. She wished she hadn't. Blood smeared onto the walls of the cabin and body parts where scattered throughout the tail end.

She instantly went back down to her hiding spot. She had to do her best to hold in her lunch after seeing the sight. Looking to her mother she nodded and they quietly headed for the exit in the front. So did her father and older brother. But then they heard a distorted voice from the IS who didn't even look at them.

"Stop right there. Or I will kill you like i did these other passengers." it said coldly.

However Naomi's father had other ideas He kicked the door free and the emergency ramp went off. But the IS user looked at them and the glass visor was cold as Ice from the blue glass.

"I warned you." It said as she raised a long barreled rifle and fired a shot.

Naomi's father barley made it when he jumped. But the IS wasn't finished wih them yet. Shooting her way out she came out of the cabin and started scanning the Area. But unfortunately her sensors where somehow acting up.

"You four can run but you can't hide." her voice defibulator was off now.

But something about its cheery tone gave Naomi and her family goosebumps. Like she was smiling while she was hunting them down. The plane had already sent a distress signal in the cockpit when the pilots where still alive. Hopefully the military base on Hawaii would respond soon. But sadly not soon enough. The IS finally found them but who she got first she saw sadly. Her brother was sliced in half by a beam saber. The sheer shock of horror on his face sacred her to no end. Next was her father who was firing away his pistol which did nothing but agitated the IS pilot. Small arms fire did nothing but Naomi and her mother managed to get a good distance but Naomi looked back again but that's when a SMG round lodged into her mothers back where the spine meets the hip.

"Momma!" Naomi's voice called out.

She tried to pull her mother up to carry on. But her mother looked at her woth sad eyes.

"Naomi, please sweetheart go. I cant walk on any longer." Her mother Said.

"No! please! get up!" Naomi replied as tears started to set in her eyes.

"Sweetie. Please I lost your father and your brother already today im not gonna lose you to." Her mother said.

"But Mom please not you to."

"I have you now!" the IS Pilot shouted as she led something in both hands.

It was the body's of her father and older brother. What scared her the most was the look of horror on her brother's face. Why was this happening? Who was this person? And why is she after them specifically and was just toying with them? Was it just for the thrill of a hunt to a target?

"You little brat will make a fine addition to our organization with that other brat. But sadly your family has to die sense none of them are IS linked." She said with utter spit.

She dropped the two bodys infront of Naomi and her mother. Both shocked and scared. The precious males of the family. Brutally murdered by this insane women and what for there daughter because she could possibly pilot a IS?

"This is the end for you Kelly Mendez." The women spoke but before she could even bring down her energy blade.

Naomi saw a large hole in her chest. What ever shot her must have been able to go through the IS ultimate defense barrier. Because this women still had plenty of sheild energy to do more. The IS user looked in shock that there was something missing from her. She then tried to bring down her blade but another red blast blew her head off. The headless IS toppled backwards and fell sparsparing the Mother and Daughter. Minutes later the US Navy and Marines arrived to the scene.

And sadly sense that day her brother was dead as well as her father. Her mother was bed ridden because she was Parylized from the waist down. And sense then she could never forgive the introduction of the IS.

 **Location: IS academy**

 **Time: present**

 **Area: Naomi's medical office**

Naomi sat at her desk. Reflecting back she kind a thought it was ironic. A girl such as herself passing medical school at a young age only to be taken seriously when she applied to the last medical facilities that she didn't want to be at. But yet her age was constantly surrounded by the very pilots in training that would eventually serve there country as weapons. She reflected back to what her older brother told her where he was. "Saving Humanity". She couldn't help but wonder what he ment by that. But it was personal to him and brought back terrible flashbacks to him so she didn't press. However she wasn't the only one thinking about there past

 **Universe: Halo**

 **Location: Sword Base**

 **Area: Babd, Catha Ice shelf, Eposz**

 **Date:July,26 2552**

 **Time: 14:00**

Raku looked up to the sky holding his DMR. A covenant corvette was trying to leave and go into orbit. Two long swords flew after it. After gaining some distance a mac round from orbit was fired straight down from the top of the fleeing covenant ship. Taking it out of the fight and its retreat.

"Beautiful an't it? Someone should take a picture." Jorge said walking to him from behind.

Raku looked back to him then to the sinking ship.

"Nice work by the way." He said aloud.

"I aim to please." Raku replied.

Then there radios came to life.

" _Five, Six, get down to the science wing. Doc.Hasley wants a debrief and command says where all hers"_ Carter said.

Raku tensed at this. He never really liked Halsey. Ever sense he woke up from a nap and found out he was taken from his home and family to be soliders. It was deplorable. He had a secret hatred for her. His grip on his rifle tightened. After everything that happened he was eventually the last person to be resistant to her orders. That is until an ONI operative told him if his resistance continued they'd kill his family he would eventually forget.

He was eight at the time and they took him to a dark room where it had a TV. But instead of cartoons. it was a airliner shuttle and they threatened that if he didn't comply they'd test out there prototype mech suits on the plane as a target. He continued to not comply but when he saw a personal mech suit get on the plane and destroyed it as it crashed he saw his sister, mother and father almost get beheaded if he didn't comply. Ever sense then hed been in the Spartan Program till he was a augmentation washout. Several good friends where as well. Even then he thought that there resistance to them was failing. He noticed that John-117 was still in the mind set that this was all a game back then. Probably a coping thing in the back of his mind until the augmentation phase.

"Repeat? Sounded like you said Halsey?" Jorge replied.

" _I did."_ Carter stated.

"Copy that on our way." Jorge cut the feed. "No need for Command to tell us. We've been all hers half our lives."

Raku didn't answer back. But Jorge noticed how tense his body language became. But then knew not to press him. While they walked into a room They found the rest of noble team already talking to Halsey.

"I requested your assistance commander and do not need reports about what happened on my front door step. What I do require is a full detailed account of your previous engagement."

Halsey paused as she looked behind Carter to see who came in and noticed two of her spartans she came to know during the Spartan ll program.

"Jorge, Raku its been to long." she said with a motherly tone.

"Ma'am" Jorge replied.

And raku said nothing but glare at her underneath his ODST helmet.

"What have you both done with my armor?" she asked curiously.

"Just some modifications we made." Jorge replied.

"Indeed. Vizograd relay, Its data center was hone to one of my Xenoacriologist Proffesser Lazlo Sorvac. Prehaps you can share some light on his death?" Halsey said.

"If he was a civilian male in his midsixtys? He died with a covenant energy sword through his abdomen." Carter replied.

"Elites then?"

"They engaged us as well ma'am. Just after we found your scientists daughter hiding under the..." but Jorge got cut off.

"Illrelevant, the Elites tell me more about them." Halsey said.

"Three, Zealot class. One got by us. The leader from the looks of em."

"Zealot class. Are you certain?" she asked.

"There armor configuration matched." Jorge replied.

"Sheild strength to." Raku added.

"I gave the order not to persue. Our primary objective was to get the station back online." Carter stated.

"Your primary objective? Commander are you a puppet or a Spartan?" Halsey told Him.

Emile and Jun didn't take that soundly.

"Ma'am?" Carter asked as he rose a eyebrow.

"There are those at ONI myself included who believe that the covenant dispatch advanced teams to hunt down artifacts that are value to there religion. Survivor accounts say that such teams are small nimble and are almost always Zealot class. No doubt they came to that facility for the abundance of ONI excavation data stored there. And you let them get away." she replied.

"Data retrieval wasn't our primary objective or command directive and even had we known we had more important matters to attend to." Carter replied.

"Like warning an entire planet." Kat added.

Halsey walked to Kats side of the room as if sizing her up for what she was about to say next.

"Proffesser Sorvacs final notes into his field notes said lead us to a latch key discovery. Latch key. A phrase that he would use take lightly. So lets hope that the data module that your Ltcommander Stole contains it." She said in a superior tone.

"Kat?" Carter stated.

Kat put her helmet on her other hand as she pulled the data module that Raku found in the dead body on there earlier mission. and walked up to the glass to put it in a box.

"Before you ask I was alerted at the moment you attempted to access its contents. As I with any unauthorized tap. That data is classified as Tier 1. I could send you to the brig for interfering with my work." Halsey said while looking at the oversized data chip.

"Maybe you'd like to join her." Carter suggested.

"Im sorry?" Halsey asked.

"Where currently under emergency planatery directive. Winter Contingency. Im sure your familiar with the punishment for Civilian interference with Spartan deployments." Carter replied.

"Are you threatening me commander!?" Halsey asked.

"Just making a reading suggestion Ma'am." Carter stated he then turned to leave. "Lets move Noble Team." as they all left but Jorge stayed a bit longer.

"Ma'am?" Jorge asked.

"That... will be all Jorge." she said looking at her data module.

 **Universe: IS**

 **Location: IS academy**

 **Time: 12:00 hours**

 **Area: Arena 1A**

 **Country: Japan**

 **MM/DD: 09/25**

 **Year: 2015**

Raku walked along the bleachers as kept a eye on the students doing practices for the up coming tournament. And this is what he hated the most. These teenagers just use these mechs as toys and play things while also disregarding the fact they can potentially kill someone on accident if the fight between Cecilia Alcott and some Chinese girl named Lingyin or Rin as the boy Orimora called her.

And boy did they fight over something really stupid. Hes faced the covenant and inserectionist time and time again. Never in all his twnety-seven years of forced service as a Spartan did he actually badly want to just go back to Reach and fight off the covenant.

 **T** **ime: five minutes earlier**

"Oh, your early" the coms came alive

Noble 6 and Noble 8 groaned at this from the young British blond IS representative.

"Easy Noble. Where just here to make sure they dont kill each other over "Gods anti son of a bitch machine"." Raku stated.

"But Noble one all those two two is argue over Orimora. Which might I add has no clue that four girls in his class have a crush on him if not the entire school but Nobles 2,3,7, and 9. And with all to respect gets annoying after hearing a month of it." Naruto stated

"Well there the only ones that are acting aggressive at the moment so we keep an eye on them unless more become like the brats Rin, and Alcott are becoming now. So suck it up and pay attention. They aint paying us by the hour." Raku replied on the guard coms.

they continued to monitor the arena till how it escalated into a pissing contest that it became now.

 **Time: 5 minutes later**

"Really not even Five minutes and there already duking it out." Naruto stated sarcastically on the coms.

"Can it 6 we continue to observe." Raku said.

"Ah Noble 1 what exactly is the effectiveness of these EMP launchers we have?" Jaune nervously asked.

"96% of actually working. What is that a problem noble 8?"

"no no just wondering ah what happens to the other 4 %?" Jaune asked.

"Doesn't detonate on time and the IS target could possibly throw it back at you." Raku replied.

"What!?" Jaune shouted.

"Focus Noble, The two just transformed into there IS." Raku said.

"Oh god someone do something!" Church yelled.

"Shut up church." Naruto, Jaune, and Raku replied together at the AI.

"Fine oh that German chick is here to." Church replied.

"What?" Jaune said as he then looked at the arena.

And wouldn't you know it the minute Cecilia and Rin tried to hit one another a large blast. The Noble team trio at the moment had information come to there balistic goggles.

"German 3rd Gen IS, Intermediate Range duel purpose Frame, Model ID 1337, Schwarzer Roegen." Nobles goggles displayed.

"Huh it has a rail gun, its a artillery support type." Naruto stated as they ran through the halls to get to the situation in the arena.

"England's "Blue Tears", And Chinas "Shenlong", huh. They look stonger looking at combat data alone. Yet they are piloted by spoiled pigs." Laura Bodiwig said.

"Oh really that sounded a lot like 'Hay come kick my ass'." Ling Rin said. "What do you say Cecilia?"

"I whole heartedly agree. But dont be so brash. I heard Germans are slow to learn another language." Alcott stated.

The members of Noble team all heaed the situation escalating duw to there cocky attitudes and tone of voice.

"Lets teach her a lesson!" Ling said.

"Bring it on." Bodiwig replied.

Cecilia went up into the air as her bits came off her IS. Ling rushed the with her duel bladed staff and engaged in Close combat against the German test tube child. Cecilia aiming down the scope of her sniper rifle fired where Ling wouldn't get in the way. Laura Bodiwig simple tilted her head left to right to avoid the plamsa bolts.

Ling fired her twin canons but Bodiwig dodged and kneed her in the stomach. Cicila was about to shoot but Laura sued some purple wires to wrap around Cicilas right leg and throw her on to Rin. Now in a crater Laura had her railgun angle downward to one of Rins pressure cannons and destroyed one. But Cicila had other plans. Activating a box on her left hip. A small side of it opened to reveal mini missiles. Larua disengaged and shot her thrusters to get her in the air. But Cicila already had missle lock on and fired six missiles point blank and a explosion caused smoke to come up.

"What the hell where you thinking!? You fired missiles at point blank range!?" Ling yelled.

"Quite complaining about it. With that she should have taken quite a bit of damage." Alcott replied.

They then saw the smoke clear and where shocked at what they where looking at. Bodiwig was still up and kicking her hand infront of her with some sort of barrier. Putting her hand to the side she smiled a very sinister grin.

"Now then my turn."

Raku, Jaune, and Naruto made it to the hanger. The older Spartan inputted several buttons into the wall panel. Part of the wall popped out and pushed out a rack of weapons. They looked like regular RPGs. But the warheads where a different story. They where EMP charges. Grabbing two RPGs and several warheads they ran to the edge of the launch platform of the Raku and Jaune sholdered the RPGs and took aim while Naruto stood by with the extra rockets.

Taking aim the Spartans in disguise flipped the safety off while focusing on Bodiwig. Naruto then got on his helmet coms.

"Laura Bodiwig stand down and we wont have to open fire. All students in the arena put down your weapons and deactivate your IS units immediately!"

Cecilia and Ling who where already knocked out couldn't really do so. But for Laura she looked at the three security guards with a smerk. And had defience in her eyes.

"And what will you American pigs do? Shoot me? My IS can take your small arms fire." She said with venom. "After all your country is filled with nothing but feminine men that wouldn't hurt a fly. Why would I listen to you."

"Because these men are more then capable of taking you down with our bare hands." Raku replied.

"So be it!" Laura said as she activated her beam saber.

Sht then charged at them with the sole purpose to slice them in half.

"Fire!" Raku shouted.

The war heads ignited and went to there target. The black German IS was about to dodge but something was off she couldn't move now. Then her body froze in her position. Then there was no war heads and her inertia blocker wasn't working ether. She looked at her IS to see sparks of energy around her body mainly on the machinery. She struggled to move and yelled and complained.

"What did you do you American Pig!!??" she roared in fustration.

"Not gonna talk about it." Raku said tossing his RPG and Naruto and Jaune kept there eyes trained on Laura.

Walking up to her he pushed a button on her arm and her IS deactivated. Cecilia and Rin woke up with sore bones and body they looked and saw that three security guards took Laura down. But before he could cuff her Chifuyu came out and wacked the German with her clip board.

"Knock it off you three. I expect you to act better then this! For now on the arena is now closed till the tournament. Only then will tou settle your differences. Is that clear!?" She said with a threatening tone.

"Yes instructor." Laura replied.

Cecilia and Rin nodded due to being tired from the fight as they where put on stretchers and taken to the infirmary. Chifuyu then turned to see the three guards that took action and smiled.

"Thanks for stopping that." she said.

The three where silent but nodded in acceptance of the gesture. They turned ti leave but then a sad frown came onto her face. Knowing that something said to them like that was probably unheard of where there from.

 **Location: Academy Hall ways** **Time: 20:00 hours** The three members of Noble team walked the new patrol route. And headed to there dorm rooms in the barracks for the security Staff. Things have gotten up the scale sense and now yhey have ro keep there guard up during the day and now the girl Larua probably has a grudge against them due to them interfering with her "fun". They just shrugged it off as the went to bed with there respective dreams and nightmares.


End file.
